


Left to Live

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of alternate ending drabble for the s1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to Live

Helena lay in the dark building, her heart shuddering as it tried to keep her alive, her blood spilling onto the dank concrete floor. She knew that nobody would be there to save her, but her body fought for survival anyway. She was almost unconscious when she heard footsteps approaching her, and then pressure being put on her wound. That was the last thing that she could remember: the searing pain and the shape of a human hand pressed against her chest. When she awoke, she was surprised to feel comfortable. She was laying on something soft, and her pain felt numbed. She was shocked when she looked up and saw a white ceiling, and soft lights.

"Vhere am I?" she slurred, feeling groggy.

"You're in a hospital, meathead," a familiar voice replied. "You may be a psycho killer, but I wouldn't just leave you there to die."


End file.
